Sweet dreams
by lymaria
Summary: There's something seriously wrong with Genos. Not only is he having dreams, but they are dreams about Saitama. How will he act on these new found feelings, and will Saitama ever return them? Genosai/Saigenos. Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Sensei," Genos yelled, running up to the yellow and red clad hero. "You were amazing!"

"Oh, Genos," Saitama said, turning around to meet the cyborg. His expression was formed into his usual uncaring look. He pulled up his glove, stretching it iteratively. "That monster wasn't anything," he looked down at his cape, which looked like it had been put in the shredder. "Though he did manage to ruin my costume."

Genos stopped when he got in front of his Master. He knew that the monster was no match for Saitama, but even so, he still amazed him. He had gone to fight the monster before hand, but it was too powerful for him.

"That monster was a threat level demon." Genos stated. Saitama looked up, picking his ear.

"Really? Well, that should help my rankings, right?"

"Yes sensei."

"Are you alright?" Saitama asked, seemingly just noticing the state his friend was in. One of his arms had been torn off, and there was a large hole on the side of his stomach.

"Yes sensei."

"You don't look it," Saitama said, taking a step closer. He brushed his fingers against his loose circuits. "You should be more careful next time."

"Y-yes Sensei." Genos could feel his gears start to turn at the sudden closeness. Saitama didn't seem to mind, and he trailed his hand from his missing arm to his fringed shirt. Genos gulped and looked down at his master.

Saitama looked up at him, his expression going from his usual bored to something else...some thing more sensual. It was as if they were magnets. They slowly started to lean closer to each other, their breaths shortening. Saitama closed his eyes, and Genos could only watch as he began filling the gap. His masters lips were mere centimeters away. Slowly, Genos began to close his eyes close also.

* * *

Genos shot up, breathing heavily. He ran his hands through his hair, his eyes wide. He checked his surroundings, and was relieved when he realized it was Saitama's house. He examined his body, noting that both of his arms were in check and their wasn't a giant hole in his side.

Finally, he noticed Saitama, who was sleeping soundlessly in his mistress across from him. He let out a breath of cool air.

It was just a dream.

Genos didn't even know he could still have them, which was probably why it felt real. All too real. He looked over at Saitama again, who had rolled over so that his back was facing him. Genos watched as his body lifted up and down in sync to his breathing.

'What was that dream? Why did sensei get so close? We're they about to-' Genos shook his head. Of course Sensei was not about to kiss him, he didn't 'swing that way' anyways. And neither did he. Though he could not deny Saitama's charm.

Genos pressed his lips together. Some thing must be wrong with him to think of an image such as...that. Yeah,that was it. He would have to ask the professor about it later.

With that thought in mind, he laid back down, making sure he was as far away from the other male as possible. He rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes, hoping that he would not have another dream.

* * *

"Ah, Good morning Genos," Saitama said from the stove,noticing his cyborg friend slowly making his way to the table. "You don't look too hot." Saitama added.

"Good morning...Saitama sensei." Genos yawned. He decided not to comment on Saitama's observation. He propped his elbows on the table, and rested his head of his hands. Saitama walked up to him, carrying two bowls.

"I made udon soup," Saitama said, handing a bowl to Genos. Genos had to hold down an unwanted blush as he felt Saitama's hand brush against his. "Careful, its hot." Saitama warned.

"Thank you, sensei." Genos said. He stared at the bowl of noodles, feeling lost in the steam. He could feel his eyes slowly dripping close ad he tried desperately to stay away.

"Oi, Genos,are you even listening?" Saitama asked, with a piece if noodle still dangling from his mouth. Genos shot his head up, shocked to hear his name.

"Y-yes?"

"You seem tired, maybe you should go back and get some rest." Genos shook his head.

"I had trouble going to sleep, but there is no need to worry, sensei, I'll be fine. "Genos reassured. Saitama eyed him, but shrugged. He continued to talk, but Genos found it hard to connect with his words. His head began to bob back and forth, his eyes became heavy. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay awake.

THWACK!

"The hell, man?" Saitama said, quickly getting up from his chair. Genos head was on the table, his face covered in udon soup. Saitama wrapped his arms around Genos's back and chest, lifting him up from the table (which now had a large crack running down it.) "Exactly how much sleep did you miss? I'm calling the hero's association to tell them your off duty today."

Genos was too tired to argue. Instead, he allowed Saitama to lead him too the living room.

"You know, you're really heavy." Saitama grunted. Genos wanted to apologize for the inconvenience, but the lack of sleep was still taking it a toll. They finally made it too the living room, where Saitama helped him onto the couch. "Now get some rest, Genos. You can't save anyone falling asleep on the job."

"Thank you sensei." Genos mumbled. He watched as Saitama turned around and head back to the kitchen, probably to clean up the mess he had made. Genos would have to apologize for that later. For now, he would try and catch up on the sleep he missed last night.

* * *

"I had a dream yesterday." Genos stated. Dr. kuseno looked up from his computer, lifting his goggles to the top of his head.

"Did you now?"

"Yes. I didn't know I could still have them."

"Well, you're brain is still organic, and the brain can work wonders. I didn't think you could have dreams either, but it's not impossible." Dr. kuseno chuckled. Genos stared at him with a stoic expression. The scientist coughed, his expression changing to serious. "So you had a dream, that doesn't seem to be an emergency. What happened in it."

Genos turned his head, pressing his lips together. He tried to recall the events that had taken place in his dream.

"I was running up to sensei, who had just defeated a level demon monster. He told me the monster wasn't a threat at all, but I disagreed. Sensei noticed that I was missing an arm and asked if I was okay. He then got closer to me, really close. He said I should be more careful next time. And our faces got closer and we...I think we-"

Genos could not get the word out, it was too embarrassing. Him and sensei doing such an unspeakable act. Yet, it made his body feel hot and tense.

"Genos," the doctor said, placing a .the cyborgs shoulder. His expression was stern. "You're young. It is common for young people to have dreams like that. You do seem to idolize this sensei of yours, so that is probably why you dreamt of him. It is nothing to worry about."

Genos nodded, but he doubted it wasn't anything to worry about.

* * *

Genos walked into the house, caring a brand new wooden table.

"Sensei, I am back."

"Oi Genos, what took you so long? You've been gone all day." He heard Saitama yell from the living room. He went to the kitchen, and placed the new table where the old on used to be. He then walked to the living room,finding Saitama on the couch,flipping through the channels lazily.

"I brought you another table." Genos said. Saitama turned his head to meet his friend.

"Oh,thanks Genos. You didn't have to," he then turned back around, and began clicking the remote again. "I know it was an accident." Genos nodded, taking a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Master."

"Eh...I told you not to call me that." Genos ignored the comment.

"Do you ever have dreams?" Saitama didn't look at him, and Genos was thankful he hadn't. He felt embarrassed for asking, but he had to know he wasn't the only on. His hands were pressed tightly around his knees as he waited for Saitama's answer.

"Uh...sometimes. Not often though. Why?" Genos wanted to ask what he dreamt about,but decided against it. Saitama would probably ask what he dreamed about, and he wasn't ready to share that.

"Just curious." He heard Saitama mumble something about being weird. Secretly, Genos wondered if he ever dreamt of him.

* * *

 **I don't really know what I'm doing with this story. Guess I'll just wing it.**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Genos followed closely behind Saitama, waiting for his master's orders. He knew one false move, and everything would be ruined. As Saitama scanned the area, Genos couldn't help but think how...magestic Saitama looked as his cape bellowed behind him.

"Oi, Genos," Saitama said, turning to meet the Cyborg.

"Yes!" Genos said, anxious for whatever his senses had in store for you.

"I need you to go to aisle seven and pick up a bag of flour." Genos nodded, determination in his eyes. He quickly found his way to aisle seven. After scaring off a woman who was about to grab the last bag of the white powder, Genos quickly looked through the store to find Saitama.

It didn't take long to find him; he was in the sea food aisle, looking at all the different fish they had to offer. Genos ran up to Saitama, holding the bag out for him to take. Santana's eyes widen at how fast the cyborg was able to retrieve it, but that quickly fell into a soft smile. Seeing this, Genos felt like he melted into goo.

"Thanks, Genos," Saitama said, supposedly reaching out for the bag of flour. What Genos did not expect was for Saitama to grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him down until he was eye level with his mentor. "You deserve an award," he whispered huskily.

Genos shivered as Saitama ran his tongue across his bottom lip. He then placed his teeth between it, tugging on it slightly. Genoa gasped, dropping the bag of flour in shock.

"S-Sensei!" Genos stuttered. Saitama only chuckled, pulling them closer. He started to plant kisses, first around his mouth, then his jawline, and finally his neck. Genos felt weak at the knees, and he completely forgot that they were in the middle of the supermarket.

"Genos," Saitama muttered in between his kisses. He muttered his name over and over again, and Genos loved the sound. "Genos, Genos, Genos..."

* * *

"Genos!" Genos woke with a start, sitting up and panting heavily. He noticed Saitama directly in front of him, or more of on top of him. Currently, Saitama was straddling his hips, each leg on either side of his waist. Gents blushed at the position.

"Y-yes?" He said, still in a bit of shock.

"You kept muttering my name in your sleep. Is everything all right?" Saitama then rolled off of him onto his own mattress, yet his eyes still remained focused on the Cyborg.

"Everything is fine, Sensei," Genos reassured. 'A dream. It was only a dream' Genos thought to himself. "If I may ask, why were you on top of me?" Saitama shrugged,covering himself with his own blanket and laying down.

"You're heavy Genos. It was the only way I could shake you," He muttered. Genos nodded, though he knew Saitama didn't see it. By the sounds of his light snores, he had already fallen back asleep.

Genos ran his hand through his golden hair, still trying to calm down his racing heart. The dream felt so real and yet...it wasn't. He didn't understand why he had dreamt of Saitama again, and why this time it was so vivid.

He and Saitama doing such unspeakable acts was just...wrong. And he shouldn't be thinking of his sensei in that way.

Deciding that going back to sleep was not an option, Genos dragged himself out of his bed. As quietly as he could, he grabbed his coat and left the building, leaving behind a slumbering Saitama.

* * *

"Genos? You do realize it's five o'clock in the morning, right?" Dr. Kuseno asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I had another dream," Genos said. The doctor eyed him for a second before sighing, stepping aside to give the half-robot space to walk through. Genos, familiar with the building, took a seat in one of his chairs.

"Another dream? Let me guess, it was about this sensei I heard so much of?" The doctor asked, closing the door. Genos nodded.

"This time we were in the supermarket. Sensei asked me to get a bag of flour, and when I returned with it he...he..." Genos face flushed and he let his head dropped in embarrassment. "He kissed me."

"And this was a dream?" Dr. Kuseno asked.

"Yes...I think so. It felt...real." Genos was struggling to get the words out. He was too embarrassed; ashamed that he was thinking of his master in such a way. "How do I make it stop?"

The doctor placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He wore a small smile, with an almost pitying look.

"I'm afraid I can't," The doctor said. Genos looks up at him in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly. "The best advice I can give you is talk to your sensei about it." Genos shook his head violently.

"I can't do that!"

"Then the only other option is to let the dreams keep happening until it fades," With one final squeeze, the doctor walked out of the room, leaving the cyborg to think alone.

* * *

"Genos, you're back!" Saitama noted, setting down his magazine. Genos paused for a second before hanging his coat up. "Where have you been?"

"No where important." Genos said, taking a seat across from him. Saitama shrugged,bringing the magazine back to his face. Genos scanned the the front of his book, and noticed the many women on the cover. He was sure there were many more inside.

"Is something bothering you?" Saitama asked, peering over his book. Genos, surprised to hear his voice let out a surprise gasp. Maybe he should tell him, get it off his chest. It might even stop the dreams.

"I-" Genos looked away, blushing. How could he tell his mentor something so abscurd without him freaking out? It wasn't like an everyday petty secret that wouldn't affect anyone. No, this was crossing the boarder line. Too think such things about another male! "When you dream... What is it about?"

"Oh, this dream thing again?" Saitama said, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, it is very important." Genos stuttered, still not giving eye contact. Saitama placed the magazine down one last time, tapping his finger on his chin lightly.

"Well...sometimes I dream of before I became a hero. Sometimes it's of the butt-chin boy..." Genos raised his eyebrow but did not interrupt. "Sometimes I dream about fighting off monsters...and sometimes I dream about you."

Hearing this, Genos's head shot up, and he looked at his teacher with wide eyes.

"M-me?" Genos stuttered. He could practically feel his whole body heat up. Saitama shrugged.

"Sure, you always pop up from time to time." How could Saitama speak of this so nonchalantly? Was he not embarrassed?

"What was I doing in your dream?" Saitama raised his eyebrow again.

"Sometimes we're fighting monsters together. Other times we're just hanging out together," Saitama then leaned in uncharacteristicly close to the robot. So close that Genos could feel his hot breath touch his face. "And sometimes we ride together," he whispered with a small smirk.

"R-ride together!" Genos was sure he was as red as a tomato. How could Saitama be so indecent? Was he not ashamed? He felt like he was about to short circuit.

"Yeah," Saitama said leaning back. "For some reason we both have mortorcycles and ride through the city. It's weird but I think we should look into it." He then flashes a smile that makes Genos think that he would melt. "We looked really cool,"

Heart pounding Genos got up and walked out the room. He heard Saitama call after him, but he ignored him. He locked himself in the bathroom, looking himself in the mirror. His face was red and sweaty, and his hair was matted to his forehead.

His body felt tense, yet he was shaking. He felt like he was going to be sick. Had he honestly thought that Saitama would be having the same troubles as him? He had took what he said and twisted it to meet his own twisted needs.

"Saitama," he said, closing his eyes. "What are you doing to me?"

* * *

 **I honestly almost forgot I made this story. Sorry! So many of you wanted this to continue, and I hope this makes up for it (which it probably won't) still have no clue what I'm doing but whatever!**

Please Review!


End file.
